


Sleeping In the Devil's Bed

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-05
Updated: 2003-05-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Uhhhh.pre-serious relationship stuff told from one of the boys' POV. A little angst, a decent amount of sex, and some confused musings on the part of.well, you figure it out.





	Sleeping In the Devil's Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Sleeping In the Devil's Bed

### Sleeping In the Devil's Bed

#### by Aries

  

    
    
         Date: Thursday, February 13, 2003 7:03 AM
         Morning. Here's that little VD thingy I promised. Hope to
         get back to work on Admission eleven...or is it twelve soon
         after the craziness at work is over. Anyway, here you go.
         Hope you like.
         smoochies
         Aries
    
         Sleeping In the Devil's Bed
         By Aries 
         X-Files  M/K
         Rated NC17 for language, m/m sex
         Archive: yes to all the usual places. Anywhere else, just
         ask
         Summary: Uhhhh...pre-serious relationship stuff told from
         one of the boys' POV. A little angst, a decent amount of
         sex, and some confused musings on the part of...well, you
         figure it out.
    

* * *

Sleeping in The Devil's Bed 

I'm drawn to him like a moth to...ah, you know. I'm not usually prone to those stupid cliches, but it's a good analogy. Fitting. Every time we're together, it's like a flash fire. Instantaneous and consuming. God, hotter than anything I could imagine. I always come away more than slightly singed when he's finished with me, but it's good. I like the burn. I like the smell of my searing flesh as his lips and his hands create that unbearable friction. One day I'm just going to disintegrate in his arms, and it'll be a better death than I could ever have hoped for. 

Sometimes when I'm alone, my thoughts get away from me and I wonder how many more there've been. Who else has he done the things to that he's done to me? How many more have drowned in those eyes, screamed his name...if they _knew_ his name...who else has belonged so totally to him, given him everything they had...borne the marks of his possession and prayed that he'd come to them again before the marks faded? 

A different fire consumes me then, and I fight to extinguish it. I have no right. I'm his, but he's not mine. Not because I wouldn't want him to be. But he's never given me any indication that I was much more to him than a fucktoy. I say that with no resentment. I'll be that for him as long as he wants me to be. I have to. I can't stop. All he has to do is look at me. Lean in close and let me feel his warm breath fanning my mouth, and I'm his. I give everything I have to him and try not to think about the day that he'll inevitably tire of me and move on to the next. 

I have to get ready to go his apartment soon. He always comes to my place but not tonight. Tonight he asked me to go to him. I've spent most of the day contemplating the many reasons my wild imagination has cooked up, but the long and the short of it is, I just don't know the reason for the change. I was always sure that he came here because it was much tidier for him to get up and leave when it was over. Now I don't know. 

* * *

God, my legs are actually shaking as I approach his door. It's open a few inches, and I take a deep breath before gently pushing against the wood. The hinges don't make a sound, and neither do I as I drift inside. There's barely any light, and it takes my eyes a moment to get used to my surroundings. When they do, I look around. He's not here, and I start to wonder what the hell's going on. 

"Come here." 

I spin around and find him shrouded in darkness, leaning in the doorway of his bedroom. Without a word I walk over to him and stop when we're only inches apart. He's staring at me. I feel it more than see it, and when his hand caresses my jaw, I jump a fraction then immediately relax into the touch. The hand slips away from my face and moves downward, skimming my chest, my stomach, then roves over my crotch and hip. 

"You remembered." 

Of course I remembered. I remember every word he says to me. He likes it when I don't wear underwear, and I didn't put any on tonight. Anything and everything to please him. 

His hand slides around to my ass and squeezes gently. My breath hitches, then I force myself to exhale slowly. Hand still on my ass, he pulls me in close. Close enough that I can feel his dick pressing against mine. 

"Did you miss me?" 

We were together only last night, but yeah. Yeah, I missed him. More than I dare express. 

I only nod and brush my mouth against his, coaxing him into a kiss. He opens his mouth, and his tongue is there, pushing against my lips, demanding access. I give it to him immediately, and he scours the inside of my mouth, his hands far from gentle as they squeeze and push against my ass. I choke on a whimper as he pulls away then steps to the side. 

"Come in," he purrs, just a bit breathless. "See what I've got for you." 

I walk in and look around, and my already hard dick starts to throb. 

Only a handful of candles light the room, and the bed is draped in black silk sheets. There's this smell in the room...a scent. I don't know what it is, but it's warm. Erotic...wild. I turn to look at him, and I can see his face now. There's a glow in his eyes, and I can't tell if it's from the candles or if it's coming from within. I do know that it mesmerizes me. 

"Take off your clothes. Then go lie down." 

I do as he asks without question. The glide of the silk against my skin sends shivers up and down my spine as I move up onto the bed and recline against the mass of pillows. He approaches the bed and stands there at its foot, staring at me. He doesn't say anything but the light in his eyes glows hotter. Finally, he speaks. 

"I've wanted for a long time to see you lying in my bed." He moves toward me, letting the fingertips of one hand trail up my leg. "I chose black sheets because I knew you'd look this amazing wrapped in them. How do they feel?" 

"Cool, "I rasp. "Luxurious." 

"How do _you_ feel?" 

I draw a long, uneven breath before attempting to answer. 

"I...I don't how to..." 

He sits beside me and caresses my abdomen, watching the muscles clench and relax. 

"Are you uncomfortable being here in my apartment?" He inhales deeply and lets it out as his hand climbs to my chest. "My bed?" 

"It's just a...a little different." 

"I want you to be comfortable," he whispers, bringing his other hand up to join the other. They massage my chest and shoulders as he leans down to nuzzle my jaw. "Relax...breathe..." 

His hands...so gentle. His eyes...Jesus, his eyes...and his voice. Soft...soothing. I feel so good. So... 

* * *

What the hell happened? Did I...I fell asleep? He was touching me. Massaging me, and then it all...it went black. What did he do to me? 

My eyes flutter and open, and at first I see only a few blurry points of light, then they begin to focus, and I turn my head toward the warmth I feel to my right. He's there, lying beside me, naked now and lightly touching his fully erect cock. 

"I've been waiting for you for almost two hours," he says softly. 

"S...sorry," I answer, casting my gaze downward. "I don't know what...I...I didn't mean to..." 

"It's all right. Are you rested?" 

I look up into his eyes. 

"Yes." 

"Relaxed?" 

Still staring, I nod. 

He lowers his head and kisses me deeply. "Good," he says as he pulls away. 

I watch him lift himself to his knees then straddle my shoulders. 

"Open your mouth." 

My lips part, and the head of his cock slips past them. His fingers lace through my hair, and he pulls my head forward as he drives into my mouth. 

"Suck me," he breathes unsteadily, and I try to compose myself enough to do what he wants. 

"Good...God, that's good," he moans. "Yeah...m-mm..." His fingers tighten a bit in my hair, and his hips move faster. He's plunging as far down my throat as he can, and though I try to keep it under control, I find myself gagging from time to time. He doesn't stop, though. In fact I think the choking sounds I'm making excite him more. He grits his teeth and gives me a few more before pulling out and falling panting to the mattress. 

"I'm not done with you yet," he murmurs, lifting his hand to swipe at the corner of my mouth with his thumb. "You've got such a pretty mouth. Your lips feel so good wrapped around my dick, but it's early." He looks at the clock, confirming his statement. "And I'm in the mood for something more." 

Something in those words, or maybe it's the way he says them, sends a twinge of fear through me, even as my traitorous cock throbs willingly. 

How do you feel about sharing?" 

I stare up at him dumbly. 

"Or more to the point, how do you feel about _being_ shared?" 

My eyes drop away from his as his meaning hits me. 

"I've got a couple of friends..." 

He's got friends? 

"...who I've invited over." 

My gaze stays where it is, but my heart moves lower in my chest. 

"You have?" 

My _God_ , where's your dignity, man? Get the fuck up and _leave_. _Fuck_ this. _Nobody's_ worth you getting passed around like a forty ounce. 

I can feel his eyes on me but he says nothing. 

"If...if that's what you'd like..." 

Just call me Bud. 

His fingers slide under my chin and lift my head until our eyes meet. He stares at me for a few breathless seconds, then he speaks. 

"No one's coming. I just wanted to know how far you'd go to please me." 

I breathe a soft sigh of relief then my breath catches as he moves in close. 

"I wouldn't share you with anyone. You're mine." 

Yes. Oh, god, yes I am. I wonder if he knows how fucking much I'm his. 

He holds my eyes with that laser-hot gaze, and his voice is like honey. 

"Aren't you?" 

He knows he doesn't need to ask. He just wants to hear me say it. 

"Yes." 

He continues to stare. 

"Yes," I repeat then add, "I'm yours." 

I can't tear my eyes away from his. I can't move. All I can do is lie there, looking up at him, waiting for his touch. It comes finally, and I melt into the warmth of his hand as it skims my cheek. 

"Let's put that to the test." 

_Test_. And me without my cheat sheet. 

His hand slides up through my hair, curling in the strands, and his mouth covers mine in a sweet kiss. 

I'm drowning. I'm losing myself in him, and I can't bring myself to care. My head tells me it's a really bad thing to do. I mean...all the crap is over. Aliens gone. Consortium toast. But he's more dangerous to me now than he's ever been. He could burn me so easily, and if it happens it'll be my fault. I've gone and done something that I've never _ever_ done. I've let him into my heart. And there's no way in the world I'll ever be able to pry him out. 

He breaks the kiss then slides downward, licking and nipping at my throat. My shoulders...my chest. He stops at a nipple, and I buck against his mouth, whimpering as he teases it gently. I want to tell him how good it feels, but I know that nothing intelligent will come out if I open my mouth right now, so I lie there, writhing beneath him, my hands gathering up fistfuls of black silk. He switches to the other nipple, and only when he's damn good and ready does he stop torturing me. He lifts his head, and there's that glimmer, that demonic glint in his eyes. 

"Close your eyes." 

I stare at him for only a second longer then do as he asks. His mouth comes down on me again, and his tongue licks a leisurely trail down my stomach. He's moving closer and closer to my cock, and it twitches, reaching up toward him, begging to feel that mouth just once, wrapped around it. Just when he's almost where I want him to be, he moves away, leaving me trembling. I don't open my eyes; he hasn't told me to. I lie there, waiting. Wondering when and where he'll touch me next, and then it comes. Sudden, wet, sucking heat. God. Oh, Jesus. He's doing it. He's actually sucking my cock. 

And it's fucking incredible. 

I don't know what to do, how to express to him the depth of the pleasure I feel. How can I tell him that in this one gesture he's given me more than I could ever have hoped for from him? 

Was...was that a sigh? Through the haze that's clouding my head, I hear him. I can feel the gentle vibrations on my cock. He actually sounds as though he's enjoying this. God, is he? 

Oh...ohhhhhhhhhhh. He's moving lower. Taking all, and I do mean _all_ of me in. His nose is buried in my hair, and he's sucking me like...like I suck him. I'm going to come. Ten more seconds and I'm going to blow. Oh, God...oh, shit... 

_Shit_. 

"Spread your legs for me, beautiful," he purrs, kissing the tip of my dick. I do it, and he shifts my hips, making my ass more accessible. Seconds later I feel a slick, smooth object gently working its way between my cheeks. 

"Are you mine?" 

I swallow and nod. 

What I believe to be a fairly thick dildo presses into me. There's no air in my lungs it seems, and I feel dizzy as I feel myself being stretched beyond what I would have considered to be my limit. 

"Relax," he whispers as he feels my body tense. But I've never been fucked by a dildo, and this one feels so goddamn huge. I whimper as he eases it in a little farther. 

"Shhhh. Do you want me to stop?" 

Yes. _No_. I mean...I don't want to disappoint him, but I don't know if I can take any more. 

"Look at me." 

My eyes blink open and they focus hazily on him. As easily as that I'm back under his spell. 

"Do you want me to stop?" 

"No," I sigh. 

"Are you sure?" 

I nod. "M'yours," I breath, and I push against the dildo. "Do want you want." 

He gives me a trace of a smile. "Tell me if you can't take it." 

I can. I want...I _have_ to. I can't disappoint him. I _won't_. 

My eyes snap shut, and my head presses back into the pillows as he presses deeper. I can't tell for sure, but I think I feel his eyes on me. His breaths are coming faster as he withdraws a bit then pushes back in, and soon afterward, he's fucking me. It hurts, and I find myself suddenly liking the pain. I want more. Before I know it, I'm begging him to fuck me harder. My cock is screaming for release, and I give voice to the need. 

"Easy baby," he pants, shushing my frantic cries for fullfilment. Still shoving the dildo in and out of my ass, he sucks my dick back into his mouth, and I scream. He grunts deeply, sucking for as he's worth, and I come apart. I mean, my body actually feels like it's shattering into thousands of pieces. I can't stop shaking. I'm coming so hard... 

* * *

Where the hell am I? I want to open my eyes but they feel so heavy. I move my right arm, the only thing that seems to want to work, and the feel of heavy silk greets my skin. 

I'm still there. In his bed. 

I manage to finally get my eyes open, and there he is, sleeping soundly. We've...wow. We've never actually _slept_ together before. 

I look around me, trying to get my bearings, and I notice that the clock reads four thirty-eight. The candles have all burned down, and it's dark except for the faint light that's coming in the window, illuminating his face. I study him for while, taken by the sheer beauty of him. 

Gorgeous, sleeping demon. 

I shift, and my muscles protest loudly. I go still, letting myself feeling the ache, and I smile. That phrase, 'hurts so good' isn't the load of crap I'd always thought it was. 

My smile fades as I open my eyes and find him looking at me. 

"It'll be morning soon." 

I lower my eyes and nod, taking that as my cue to leave. As I begin to slide out of bed, his voice stops me. 

"Little early for breakfast, though." 

I turn and give him a curious look. 

"Isn't that what you were going to do?" He shifts onto his back and rubs his hand over his bare chest. "Make me breakfast?" 

"I...I thought I should..." 

"Did I ask you to leave?" he askes softly, tapping in my thoughts. 

"No," I whisper, my voice breaking on the simple word. 

He motions limply with his hand for me to return, and I do, my traitorous cock trying to lead the way, and I carefully lower myself to the mattress. We're inches apart; aparently too far for his liking, and he pulls me closer then rolls so that his body is half covering mine. 

"I want you to do something for me." 

I wait. 

"I want you to move out of your apartment." 

A slight frown clouds my face. 

"And move in here with me." 

What?!? He...I... _what_?!? 

"I'm tired of being alone," he says softly, honestly. He stares intently at me. "Aren't you?" 

I open my mouth then close it again for fear of saying something really stupid. 

"Have you noticed how often we're together lately? Almost every night. And when we're not...all I can think about is you..." he brushes his nose against my cheek then speaks his next words in my ear. "Your smell." I shiver. "Your taste...the way you feel...all hot and tight around my dick. I want that all the time..." 

Convenience. He wants a convenient fuck partner. I should say no. I should think more of myself than to be his... 

His kiss swallows my thoughts whole and spits them out in a riotous jumble of nothing. In counterpoint, his hands start to move, caressing and soothing, trying to calm the chaos I know he must feel churning up in me. His mouth pulls reluctantly from mine, leaving me with the faintest taste of myself, and he whispers against it. 

"I want you here. Do you believe me?" 

Believe him? _Believe_ him? I want nothing _more_ than to believe him. But nothing he's done up till now has given me the slightest inkling that he's ever wanted what he's asking of me this morning. 

Christ, does it matter? Would I really consider saying no? 

His mouth is on mine again, and my cock responds predictably, going completely hard. We kiss for what seems like forever, tongues teasing and stroking, and then he pulls away, leaving me gasping for air. 

"Turn over." 

I do, my recently used ass quivering in anticipation, and he drapes his warmth over me, mouth fixing to the back of my neck. His teeth and his tongue tease that sensitive spot, and I let out a breathless sob, sounding more like a girl than I'd ever like to, but it seems to work for him, since his response is a low, satisfied growl. 

He continues downward, mouthing my overheated skin, and when he reaches the small of my back, sucks gently. I buck involuntarily then settle down, letting him continue at his leisure. I feel his hands skim my ass, and they linger there, rubbing slowly. 

"I love your ass," he murmurs, nuzzling the top curve. "Tell me you'll never let anyone else touch it." Before I can respond, he closes his teeth firmly in my flesh. Oh, God. If he does that again, I think I might come. 

"Tell me." 

"Never." I know he wants more. "It's yours. I'm yours. As long as you want me." 

I hear a hard breath escape him, and he spreads my cheeks with his hands and buries his face between them. I can't stop the loud cry as his tongue pierces me. Again and _damn_ , again he fucks me in a way I've never been fucked before. Can't say I don't like it. 

Moaning deeply, he stabs into me farther than I ever would have dreamed a tongue could go. I can feel beads of sweat breaking out on my forehead and above my lip as he works me over, and okay, I know I sound completely girlie right now, but I can't seem to give a fuck about it. I'm squealing and sobbing and praying for this feeling to never stop, but in time it does. I lift my head and look dazedly around, but a gentle hand guides it back down to the pillow. Next, I feel his arm circle under my hips, brushing my screaming cock as it lifts me to my knees. There's movement behind me that I can't identify, and then his hands are there on my ass, spreading, making me more accessible to his thrusting cock. 

My mouth falls open, and and hoarse squeak tumbles out as he enters me, hot and hard and completely overwhelming. He's fucked me dozens of times, and I swear, I'll never get over the sensation of his dick pushing into me. I live for it, and that's more than just the exclamation of a horny man. I honestly feel as though I can no longer exist without having him inside me, fucking me at least once a day. There must be something wrong with that, but at the moment I can't imagine what. 

His fingers dig into my ass, and I hear his respiration become increasingly labored as he moves in and out of me. His thrusts become more insistent, and I jerk back to meet him. He leans forward, licking the sweat from the back of my neck as he grabs my cock and begins to jack it, and it's only seconds later that I blow, my body tightening excruiciatingly as wave after wave of an explosive orgasm slams through me. My muscles tightening around him pushes him over the edge as well, and he holds me in a desperate grip as he pumps a river of hot semen into my ass. 

He falls on top of me, sending us both sprawling to the bed, and we lie there, still connected and totally still. I can't detect so much as a breath from him. Hell, I don't think I'm breathing either. Maybe it'd be a good idea if I did... 

I pull the air into my lungs, not an easy thing to do with a full grown man lying on top of me, and I let it out on a soft stutter. The action gets him breathing too, and a few seconds later, he pulls out of me and slides to the mattress. He tucks one arm around me and nuzzles the side of my head. 

"You awake?" 

I turn my head to the side and look into sparkling, sated eyes. 

"You never answered me." 

I...no. No, I guess I never did. But Jeez, couldn't he let me bask in the afterglow for a few more minutes before getting back down to business? 

"Well?" 

Guess not. Persistent bastard. 

"I...I don't..." 

He waits quietly, those freakin' eyes roasting me alive. 

"I don't understand," I finally say. "We've always...done it...at my place. And...and then you left. I never...I always thought..." 

"That that was the way I liked it?" 

I nod, grateful that he finished the sentence for me. 

"It was...at first. That's why I always went to your place. Made things easier." 

Thought so. 

"Didn't take long, though, before I really started to like being with you. Didn't you notice that I'd leave later and later?" 

I shrug, not really thinking about it until just now. 

"I hated leaving you," he admits. "But I didn't know how you'd react if I told you how I felt." 

"So, why now?" I ask, feel just a bit more courageous. "Why here?" 

"I don't want to do that fuck and go thing one more night. I'm tired of it. As for here...lots of reasons, not the least of which is, my place is bigger than yours." He lifts his hand to my face, stroking tenderly. "So, what do you say?" 

Don't look at him. _Don't_ look at him. 

"W...what if I say no?" 

"...I'd be very disappointed." 

Disappointed? That's it? That's all he's going to say? What the hell does that mean? Good job, dude. That helped. So. Have you gots the balls to ask if that'd end this...this...whatever it is? 

"Why would you say no?" 

_Fuck_. 

"Have I been reading you wrong?" 

You know you haven't, motherfucker. 

I look down at the point where our chests meet. 

"How have you been reading me?" 

One hand slides into my hair, gently massaging, and he lowers his head until our lips are almost touching. 

"You want me...so much it hurts." 

Check. 

"You think you'll lose your mind sometimes, the feeling is so strong." 

Double check. 

"I can feel your excitement when we're together. I can smell it on you." 

I _knew_ he wasn't born to human parents. 

"I feel the energy drain out of you when I get up to leave." He delicately licks my lips with the tip of his tongue. You hate to sleep alone now, don't you?" 

He's trying to break me down. I don't answer. I can't. _Jesus_ , I've already admitted that I belong to him. What more does he want from me? 

"Am I wrong?" he asks, drawing back to look into my eyes. "If I am, I won't ask you to stay. You can leave." He moves away from me, and I feel the loss keenly. 

He lies there on his side, his face impassive as he waits for me to make my move. 

I remain on my back, my eyes wandering around the room. I can see more now in the growing light, and my gaze falls on every object before it simply lifts to the ceiling and stays there while one of my hands digs into the silk sheets. 

There's only one thing I can say. One answer I can give if I'm going to be completely honest. And so I take a deep breath and offer him total ownership of my soul. 

"I want to be with you." 

He stares so long, I feel like I'm going to scream. If he doesn't say something soon, I think I will. 

"So, you'll stay?" 

I nod. 

"You look scared." 

Scared? Me? 

"You don't have to be," he murmurs as he moves closer. 

M'not scared. Never been scared of anything. 

All right. Maybe I'm scared. But just a little. 

"It'll be nice, don't you think? We've both been alone for so long. It'll be good to come home to somebody." 

"Why me?" 

He cocks his head as if he really doesn't understand the question. So I ask it again. 

"Why do you want to come home to _me_?" 

He gives me a wry smile. 

"Who would have ever thought, huh?" 

I say nothing. 

"You and I have been in each other's lives for years. We had a relationship long before either of us was willing to admit it. If you really take time to think about it, maybe it's not so weird that we've ended up together like this." 

"But," I begin, "there isn't _anyone_ else? Someone who you maybe haven't got such a turbulent history with?" 

"No one I'd feel this passionately about." 

My heart begins to pound. Passionate? 

For Christ's sake, cut it out. The man didn't swear undying devotion. He just said he feels passionately about you. Of course he does. Why wouldn't he? The sex is fuckin' amazing... 

"Any more questions?" 

I don't know. Probably. But I can't think of them right now. 

He pulls me into his arms. 

"Don't think so much. I want you, you want me. Let the rest take care of itself." 

The _rest_. I know what _my_ thoughts on 'the rest' are. What are his? 

"Still thinking?" 

I give myself a mental shake and blink at him. He's smirking at me. 

"Here's something for you to think about." 

He rolls, landing me on top of him, and he writhes against me. 

"Fuck me." 

Yeah, that pretty much obliterated any of my previous thoughts. 

He's always done _me_. Always been the one in control, and I went along with it because, well, that's the way it happened. He's just so...toppy. I never had any complaints; he's damn good at it. Always makes very sure that I'm more than satisfied. But now he wants me to do _him_. God. Maybe he wants to see what I can do before absolutely committing himself to this living together thing. 

Pressure? What pressure? I don't feel any pressure. 

I focus on him, and he's looking up at me with those amazing eyes. 

"Please," he whispers in a voice that turns my dick to stone. "I've wondered for so long what it would be like." He strokes my back tenderly. "I've stayed awake nights thinking about you being inside me..." He licks a trail up my convulsing throat. "...fucking me so hard, making me scream your name..." I'm shaking, trying to keep it together. 

"...Make me scream your name." 

Until he moans that against the base of my throat. Then it all falls apart. 

Growling, I grab a handful of his hair and jerk his head back to the pillow and...damn. I've never touched his hair. It's like silk. Thick, luxurious... 

Not _now_ , asshole. _Focus_. 

My mouth comes down on his, hard and demanding, and I hear him whimper. I feel its vibration against my lips, and the sensation sizzles all the way down to my cock. I begin to feed on him with a voracity that almost scares me, but I can't stop myself. He isn't stopping me either, so I suppose that it's okay with him. 

My mouth leaves his and moves downward, biting and sucking. His soft grunts and cries barely register in my head, but he's arching against my mouth, his body asking for more. That I understand, and I give it to him. I reach his chest, settling in to torment his nipples. He grits his teeth, groaning harshly as I nip and pull at them, his body, all the while, urging me on. I suck one nipple into my mouth, flicking my tongue over the tip, and he bucks, softly sobbing my name. And at that exact moment, for the first time, I'm sure that before I'm through with him, he _will_ be screaming it. 

I hold him tightly to me, ravishing his flushed body, his excitement and mine reaching a fever pitch. By the time I make it down to his cock, the sweat is pouring off both of us. I don't spend much time there for fear he'll come before I get a chance to fuck him. I suck him lightly for only a few seconds then listen to his cries of protest as I move to the inside of his thigh. 

"No...no," he pants. "Please s..." The word dies in his throat, morphing into a pained moan as I begin to suck at the smooth, warm skin. 

"God... _fuck_. Yeah. Aw yeah, baby. Make me yours." 

_Shit_! The surge that just went through me was so strong I thought I was going to short circuit. 

Him... _mine_. 

Sexual. It's just a _sex_ thing. But I'll take it. 

I leave a red mark he'll carry with him for a week at least, then I turn him over and treat him to the same torment he'd put me through just a short time before. 

Apparently he likes it. He lies there moaning and shuddering as my tongue stabs into him, and I begin to imagine how he'll react when it's my dick. God, how will _I_ react when I'm finally fucking him? I know how much of an effect my tongue in his ass is having on me... 

My hands glide slowly over his ass...hard, clenching muscles covered by velvety soft skin, and I moan into the crevice, delving deeper. 

_Fuck_. He's sobbing now, pushing against my face. My whole body is shaking, I'm so worked up. I have to...I gotta stop, or I'm going to come in his fucking sheets. 

Reluctantly I pull away, shushing his gasped objections. 

"Don't you want me to fuck you?" I ask, first kissing then nipping at his ass. 

"Yes," he chokes. "Fuck me." He raises his ass against my mouth. "Do it. I need you so bad." 

He needs me. Bad. He said it. I heard him. Okay, so it's under duress but shit, can't I pretend he means it? 

I reach for the lube he had tossed down next to the dildo and...holy _shit_ , look at the size of that thing. He fucked me with _that_? I know it _felt_ big, but...evil sonofabitch. 

I slick myself up then grasp his hips and pull him up onto his hands and knees. The feeling of power that washes over me as I kneel here looking down on him in this position is almost overwhelming. As if he knows what I'm thinking, he lowers his shoulders to the bed, resting his cheek on the pillow, and he closes his eyes, whimpering my name. 

"Please fuck me," he whispers shakily. "Give it to me good." 

You're damn right I'll give it to you good. 

I guide my cock to his ass, between his cheeks, and my shaking hand drops away as I push the head against his tight opening. He squirms a bit, and his hands clutch at the sheets, and then I do it. I lunge forward giving him every inch that I can in that one thrust, and he lets out this sound, this hard, gurgling, rumbling gasp that, combined with the reality of actually being inside him takes me to the edge of a total meltdown. 

I close my eyes and feel. 

Warmth. Slick, tight heat. And for the next couple of minutes at least, it's all mine. I begin to move, slowly at first, trying to get control of myself while at the same time enjoying the feeling of fucking the one man...the only man I've ever truly wanted. 

I hear a low whine rise from the vicinity of the pillow, and his muscles contract, trapping my dick inside him. Jesus, that feels good, and my sudden gasp let's him know just _how_ good. He releases then squeezes me again, and the thought flits through my mind that I might not be in the one in control here after all. The rhythmic pressure on my cock doesn't allow me to consider the revelation for long. 

"C'mon, baby," he whispers shakily. "Give it to me." 

Obeying his demand...like there's anything else I can do, I begin to move a little faster. Between the pressure of his muscles clamping down on my cock and the friction my thrusts are creating, there's no doubt that it'll be no time at all before I blow. I can't worry about that now. All that matters is fucking him...hard, yeah. Fuck him harder. Harder...oh God... 

He's wailing and growling, slamming back against me as I plunge into him. It's building. Any second now...Christ, I can't stand it. My head feels like it's going to explode. My heart is about to beat out of my chest. I drop over him and grab for his cock. It's hard again, and I jerk it mercilessly, demanding that he come. 

It seems as though I barely have time for a breath after that, and he's screaming my name, his body tightening like a vice, taking me with him as his orgasm hits. Everything goes a brilliant red for a moment then black as I empty myself into him and collapse on top of him. 

All is quiet again except for a ragged breath here and there. We lie locked together for God knows how long, then I lift myself away from him and roll onto my back. I turn my head to the side and look at him. 

He's lying face down in the pillows, his beautiful, muscular back rising and falling with each slowing breath. The beads of sweat glisten in the silvery morning light, and I debate with myself over whether or not to lean over and lick some of them away. Before I can decide, he lifts his head and looks right at me. I don't know why, but my breath catches and holds. We stare at each other for what seems to me like an eternity, then he slides over and curls his body against mine. I'm frozen in place as he tucks an arm around my middle and rests his head on my shoulder. He utters a soft, satisfied moan, and it's just now that I begin to breathe again. 

"Amazing," he sighs, nuzzling the side of my neck. "I knew you would be." 

All that confidence I felt just minutes ago is gone. Drained out along with every ounce of spunk in me. I don't know what to say to that I don't know what to do. Turns out that's the least of my worries. 

"I think I love you." 

What the fuck is he trying to do to me? 

I lie here numb, trying to detect any note of humor in his voice that might tell me that he's just joking. But I can't hear anything behind those five words except softness, and dare I say it, because I'm not sure if there _is_ any such animal...honesty. 

He lifts his head and gazes down at me. That same softness is there in his eyes as he gives me a tender smile, and I look away. 

"Will you give me the opportunity to find out for sure?" 

Give _him_ the opportunity? What...what about me? How does he know how _I_ feel? And what happens if he discovers that he _doesn't_ love me? I look back up at him. 

He knows. I don't know how, but I can see it in his eyes. Dammit, how long has he known that I love him? 

"I've known for a while how you feel about me." 

Shit. Did I ask that out loud? No. No, I... 

Before I can respond he drops his head down on my chest and slowly caresses my stomach and thigh. My cock twitches slightly, and I moan to myself. 

You have _got_ to be kidding me. The damn thing should be dead for the rest of the day, and yet it's responding to him. He smiles against me...I can feel him, and I just _know_ it's one of those evil little grins. 

"You're not as much of a mystery as I used to think you were." 

Funny. And he's turning out to be _much_ more of a mystery than I thought he was. 

His hand moves lower and brushes his fingertips over the head of my cock. It swells a bit more. 

"So?" 

What can I do? The little traitor has already answered for me. He's got me and he knows it. He knows too much, I think as I grab him by the hair and jerk him into a hard kiss. He knows too fucking much. 

They don't call him Spooky for nothing.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Aries


End file.
